This invention relates to an electric and mechanical apparatus wherein a game is simulated on a display screen and more particularly to an apparatus which simulates a game of the type wherein a game object appears to be hit back and forth.
In the past, some devices of this type were of a general electrical nature such as those table tennis and dart games which use a series of sequentially illuminated lightbulbs to indicate the path of travel of a ball or dart. Others were generally of an electronic nature such as those using a phosphorous coated TV-type tube and an electric beam to illuminate an area on the playing surface simulating a ball which could move back and forth between opposing players. The first of these types was limited in use in that they were expensive to produce and the intermittent, jumpy movement of the playing piece was sometimes objectionable as being unrealistic. The second of these types, although fairly accurately representing the game which they were intended to represent, were limited almost exclusively for commerical use because of their very high cost in manufacture. This invention is directed to providing a game of the character described which is readily adaptable for home use and amusement.